Hooked
by xXAna-Christ-342Xx
Summary: On the fair grounds he met the most peculiar person, and his curiosity only kept him hooked. AU ZekuRoku fanfiction Rating: Currently T. Subject to change later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of its characters. They are property of Square Enix. I do not gain any profit by making this.**

**-oOoOo-**

Excited laughter, an energetic vibe, the smell of fried and grilled goods; it was all familiar things at the fairgrounds during the summer time. The air was always cool, the event being held so close to Twilight Town's beach. The setting sun cast an orange glow and rides began to light their neons, bulbs of red, green, and yellows flickering and flashing, adding to the cheerful and exciting air around the grounds.

"Come on! What do we ride next!?" Enthusiastic sea colored eyes were alit with joy as they looked over toward a lagging pair behind. The rather excitable dirty blond waited impatiently for his companions; a tall red head and a somewhat shorter blond. The latter seemed highly amused by his friend's impatience to board another of the fair's rides.

"Calm down, Dem. Sun hasn't even set and you're acting like we're running out of time." Axel chuckled, toxic green eyes searching for a ride that'd quell his friend's need for excitement.

The aforementioned youth stared at the ginger as though he were insane, "Ax, you and I both know that today is the second to last day of the fair for the summer! In another week, we'll all be back in school and we'll have to wait another year for it to come back!" he argued, obviously finding his explanation to be the perfect excuse for his impatience, "Now come on! I want to try out that awesome ride near the ferris wheel."

Following the two, the smallest of the trio smiled to himself. Roxas allowed himself to fall into thought. This was going to be the last trip for the summer before school went back into session. Granted, the three of them would still see each other between and possibly even during classes, but there'd be little time to make fun trips such as these during the school season, at least, not until winter set in, but the cold season had few events as pleasant as the summer time. No beach trips, no fun fair to visit, nothing like that. He was glad, though, that he was able to spend the past few weeks with Demyx and Axel. They made sure that their break wasn't wasted. _'Shame it can't last forever.'_ He thought to himself.

At the base of a rather impressive rollercoaster stood the trio, with Demyx being the most elated one, "Axel, come on, let's go!" he gripped the ginger's arm, shaking it, "Let's go!"

Laughing at the sight of the two, Roxas slid his hands into the pockets, "Go ahead, Ax. I might go play a game or two. I'm not really up for a coaster right now." He didn't wait for an answer, moving past his friends, though Demyx was already tugging Axel toward the line.

People passed by as Roxas looked for a game to occupy his time. He could smell the sweet funnel cakes in a stand nearby. He made a mental note to buy a plate before leaving the grounds. Passing that stand, he made it to a game he seemed interested in. Shooting a water gun to a target and inflating a balloon. Seeing that two other people had gathered to play the game, he decided to try out. "I'll take a try." He said, paying his entry fee before taking a seat. Leaning forward slightly, azure eyes peered carefully in the direction of the target, aiming with care.

"Ready...? Go!"

For a split second, he missed, but with a slight tilt, he was hitting the target dead on. His tight grip on the gun's handles kept it from moving and he fought off all forms of movement, eyes quickly moving between his target and the slowly filling balloon. In a matter of seconds, multiple pops were heard, a rather close end between them all.

With a rather satisfied smile, Roxas leaned back, sitting up straight before seeing the game runner turn to the other side of the stand.

"And which prize will our winner take?" the worker asked to someone, surprising Roxas and the two other players that had taken part in the game. The three stood and moved to the end of the row to see this faceless person.

A petite female stood before the worker, slender fingers pointing at a white rabbit sitting between the game's balloons. She had a small frame, and was dressed in a long sleeved, black form-fitting short, the sleeves of it adorned with straps, and dark cargo pants and sneakers. Part of her face was hidden behind a curtain of odd colored hair that Roxas was unable to guess the color. It was either slate or periwinkle…He found that the former was more fitting, though. While one eye was covered by her bangs, the one that remained in sight was framed by a light violet shadow and was decorated with black stars around the bottom. The term "interesting" was an understatement. She was given the plush toy, slender arms going right around the object before she gave a polite nod to the person and she moved on, passing the trio of surprised boys without so much as a single glance.

Blue eyes watched the retreating figure before the blond quickly moved after her. "H-Hey, wait!"

Hearing the call, the nameless winner paused, looking back with a blank expression, arms still around the prize. Roxas caught up, catching his breath from his quick jog. She seemed uninterested yet awaited whatever it was he wanted to say.

"Ah…" Roxas stuttered before smiling slightly, "That was impressive back there." He said, gesturing toward the game they had just played, "I didn't even see you were part of the contest…Good job." As soon as his praise ended, the stranger seemed to assume that was it, and made a move to leave. "Ah, wait!" She stopped, looking over a shoulder again, a look in her cobalt eyes that simply said all she felt: Irritation, impatience, annoyance. Seeing the emotion in her eyes, the blond nearly hesitated, "Uhm- I…" He felt rather foolish talking to her, "Are you…Here alone?" he asked. For a while, the girl stared with the same expression before she glanced around. She pointed ahead to a pair seated at a bench. A guy with cerulean hair and a rather disturbing scar over his face, and another small girl with raven hair who seemed rather preoccupied with stick a flower into the scarred man's hair, though the latter didn't seem to mind.

Seeing that these two were the ones this quiet female came with, Roxas was forced to resign any attempts at inviting her to tag alone with Axel and Demyx. "Oh…Then, guess you can't hang out with me and my friends." He actually sounded disappointed, though his tone was ignored by the silent one, "Well, guess I'll see you some other time?" he suggested. Instead of getting an answer though, he was only given a shrug before she turned away, moving toward the waiting duo at the bench.

There was an odd feeling about her. She seemed rather cold, and didn't bother saying a word. Roxas wasn't sure how to feel about that. 'I guess she's just a solitary person.' He thought, still watching as the unnamed girl stood beside the bench, the prize she won being handed over to the ravenette, who seemed rather delighted in her gift.

Deciding that standing there wouldn't do much, the blond forced himself to return back to the ride he had left his friends at. They were still there, waiting.

Axel was the first to notice his friend's return, "Geeze, Roxas. What took you so long?" he asked, "Ya' win your game?"

Reminded of the contest, Roxas laughed nervously, "Aha, well, see, I almost did, but some girl won instead. She had really great aim and beat me and two other guys." He explained. He listened to his friends laugh at the fact that a girl seemed to have beaten Roxas, though it wasn't that bad, nor unheard of. Even they knew that some of the local girls could be rather good at these games.

For the rest of the evening, Roxas didn't see the nameless girl again. He did remember to get that funnel cake, though was forced to share with the two friends he came with. It was late at night when they headed out.

"Man, too bad summer's gotta end…" Demyx sighed, hands behind his head as he looked up, "Bummer…But I guess it was fun."

"You guess?" Axel asked, "It _was_ fun, man. We spent nearly every day doing something. I'm gonna sleep like a rock tomorrow after all the shit we've been doing this summer."

While the two seemed content in chatting, Roxas lagged a few steps behind. Turning back to the fair entry way, he smiled slightly. It was a fun summer, and he was more than glad to have been able to spend it the way he did.

"…Hm?" Blue eyes saw a familiar face. The slate hair… It was the nameless girl again. "Hey!" His call was ignored this time, the female moving away with her two companions. He let her go this time, though was more than curious on who she was. _'Maybe she's a local…'_ he thought to himself.

"Roxas! Hurry up, we gotta go!"

Axel's shouting snapped the boy out of his thoughts and he immediately turned to run and catch up with the two.

'_Maybe I'll see her around town.'_ Wasn't it funny how much hope he had in meeting this stranger from the fairgrounds? He thought it was.

**-oOoOo-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of its characters. They are property of Square Enix. I do not gain any profit by making this.**

**-oOoOo-**

The events from the fair were soon faded from the memories of Roxas. By the start of school, he had nearly forgotten about the slate haired stranger he'd met, though the back of his mind still clung to her face. He didn't allow the memories to come to him, though, his focus mainly being on picking up a few more things at the student store on campus.

The last year at Twilight Town's high school. It was both exciting and yet not to Roxas. He knew nearly everyone from growing up, the majority of the alumni being locals from way back in grade school. He's seen them all for the past eleven years, and he'd probably see more of them after high school.

Gathering his bag, he left home quickly, knowing he'd need to walk to school and have time to get the stuff he needed from the store. He'd normally skate his way there, but unfortunately, his board was with a friend being repaired. With any luck, it'd be back in his possession by the following week.

The front campus was clean for the beginning of the year, though everyone knew that by next month, it'd be littered with falling orange, brown, and yellow leaves. The senior student parking lot already had a handful of cars already parked in spots, the owners possibly having purchased their parking space for the year during the summer. Roxas was more than certain that Axel had his own space already paid for, though he couldn't see the red head's crimson car anywhere. "Guess he still has to pick Demyx up." The blond mumbled, knowing full well that the two often carpooled together last year.

Quickly climbing the steps to the main entrance, Roxas quickly made a beeline toward the student store that lay farther back in the campus. Pushing the door open, he was glad to get out of the still warm climate and into a cool air conditioned room. The store was occupied by others who waited until today to pick a few last things. The majority were sports members looking for merchandise that reflected a proper "school spirit" for their team.

Scanning the shelves, there was a blur of black in the corner of Roxas' eye. Turning, the blur moved to the other side of the shelf. Moving quickly, he followed and ended up seeing a rather familiar color of periwinkle. "Hey!"

Startled, the same nameless girl from the fair paused, hands holding a black pencil case as the dark eyes – which were framed by the same violet shadow and adorned with black spots - looked to the blond. Her expression went back to that of an apathetic one and she practically brushed aside his greeting before she continued down, grabbing a ruler on her way.

Put off by her cold demeanor, Roxas frowned slightly before going after her, "Hey, wait up." He said, "Don't you remember me?" he quizzed, smiling slightly as he moved to her side, pointing to himself, "You know. The fair two days ago. The game." His attempts to make her recall their meeting fell on deaf ears, the silent student moving past him once more and to the counter. Again, she was followed, and she gave a slight sigh of annoyance as she heard him coming behind her.

"May I see your student I.D?" the girl behind the counter asked as the emotionless female set the two items down.

Blue eyes watched as the nameless student dug into her pocket, drawing out a violet wallet chained to the back of her jeans and pulling out an identification card, sliding it face down on the counter's surface. In moments her items were given to her and she left, hoping she was rid of the blond. To her misfortune, she wasn't. He followed after her, completely abandoning whatever he had planned to do in the student store. She didn't acknowledge him, though. She continued walking, messenger bag hanging securely over her shoulder as she moved.

It didn't take long for the female's patience to wear thin. She suddenly stopped near the school library and turned to Roxas, frowning and giving a huff through her nose, hands on her hips as she seemed to say with her eyes 'What do you want?'

The expression and irritation around her made Roxas once again regret following her. "S-Sorry! I just…" he stuttered before shaking off the unnerved feeling, "We never properly met at the fair. I didn't know you were in this school either. Are you new?" he asked. When she shook her head, he almost became confused, "Then how come I've never seen you…? I mean, you never hang out with any of the other girls on campus."

Cobalt eyes widened at the comment, expression becoming one of surprise. Little by little, a smile formed, as though she was holding back a laugh. A hand came up to hide her face before her small frame began to shake in silent laughter.

Puzzled by the reaction, Roxas frowned, "Uh, did I say something funny?" he asked uncertainly. Leaning forward, he heard the quiet breaths of stifled laughter. He was a bit concerned for the girl. What had he said that was so amusing? She eventually looked at him, the same smile threatening to break out before it became a smirk of amusement.

"You actually thought I was a girl?"

A silence rolled over the two. This student didn't…Sound like a girl. In fact, her voice wasn't high pitched at all. Soft, yes, but it was much deeper than Roxas expected… "You're a guy…?" Was the meek question that was asked. Once more, the nameless person smirked and shrugged.

"That's what it says on my identification and birth certificate and last I checked I was a male in terms of sex, so yes, I am."

Blond brows furrowed, "Why didn't you say anything sooner? I've been thinking you were a girl this whole time!" Roxas argued, face red with embarrassment as he tried to retain whatever last bit of dignity he still had.

A chuckle came from the slate haired male, "I didn't see a point. I have to admit, you're amusing for even bothering to try and talk to me." He commented, mockery in his tone, though, "If you'll excuse me now, I have more important matters to attend to than to stand around talking to some kid." With a wave of his hand, as though brushing away the persistent boy, he turned and walked away, disappearing into the library.

A bit offended, Roxas nearly glared at the doors to the building, "Kid? He acts like he's better than me. Probably some immature Sophomore or Freshman." He muttered sourly. It wouldn't be the first time someone treated him in such a way. His young appearance always made people assume he wasn't a Senior. All interest in the guy was slowly fading.

The sharp sound of the bell pierced the air. Suddenly he remembered that he was supposed to be picking up things at the store. "Dammit!" Sprinting back to the store, the memory of that snarky guy was forgotten once more.

The first two classes passed by agonizingly slow, the only entertainment having been Dmeyx who was thankfully in Roxas' second period, and it turned out they'd be together again for fourth and fifth as well. First days held no excitement, however. Meaningless chatter, explanations for the year that they all heard many times before, and seeing familiar faces seated around them. By the third class, Roxas was already sick of the year. One day down, approximately two-hundred and seventy more to go…

Third period came to its end. Half the day was already gone and with this being Senior year, there was an hour empty in Roxas' schedule after fifth period which came right after lunch. Just a few more hours and he'd have freedom. His downside: Gym was the horrid class he was stuck with for fourth period. Summer and gym never did make a pleasant mix for him…

Crossing the school to the locker room and gym area, he kept his eyes open in case he spotted anyone he knew. A blotch of fire engine red was seen. "Axel!" Acid green eyes looked toward him and were paired with the signature grin the ginger always had.

"Roxas! Let me guess. You and I get stuck in gym together?" he asked as soon as the smaller Senior caught up.

"Heh, basically, and even Demyx is with us this class. Pretty good luck for us." Roxas said before continuing, "Come on. Let's see if we can find Demyx." He moved forward, seeking out the dirty blond musician. The number of students in this period made things a bit difficult to spot him, and with Roxas being somewhat shorter in stature than most other people, he was having trouble even seeing the peculiar hair of his friend. "You see him anywhere?" he asked when he felt someone move to his side. He assumed it was Axel.

"Nah, don't see him. Bet you he's probably running late again." The red head stated, knowing Demyx rather well. The two were rather attached; at least that's what Roxas believed. The two always seemed to spend their free time together. It was a rather interesting friendship, rather brotherly at times. It was almost admirable to Roxas.

A shrill screech of a whistle put an end to any and all conversations. A trio of teachers appeared, each one giving off a different feel. There were three choices in gym that students could pick from: Regular physical educations, the course had a variety or sports or such for the students to get a good work out; Weights, a class mainly offered to students above the upperclassmen though occasionally held a handful of 10th graders and entailed swimming, weight lifting, and running; and Dance, an optional course that was really rather self-explanatory.

During the summer, Roxas, Demyx, and Axel had all agreed to take a Weights class. Their teacher was a rather intimidating looking man, tall and well-built with brick red hair. He was known among the upperclassmen as a quiet man but nobody dared to provoke him. His appearance was enough to keep most, if not all, students in line.

Regular gym had a slightly similar man in charge, though his stature was nowhere near the Weights teacher. His presence was equally imposing. Dark dreads were tied back and he looked over his students for the year as though assessing their skills just from looking. It was already making students incredibly uneasy…

The dance students were given the single female of the gym teachers, a lovely yet fit woman with hair the color of the sea. She held a more welcoming feeling and a warm smile as she led the female students into the girl's locker room to change for the first day.

Being led to the boy's locker rooms, a nudge was given to Roxas' shoulder. "Well lucky us. We got the quiet teacher." The ginger murmured. His words made the blond chuckle.

"Quiet, yeah, but piss him off and you'll be begging to get transferred to some other gym class." He commented, giving Axel a light shove into the room.

Finding an empty locker to store his stuff in, Roxas glanced around before tugging off his shirt, "Demyx isn't here yet. You sure he's just late?" he asked, somewhat concerned for the eccentric guy. While most assumed Demyx's laid back mannerism was all there was to him, Roxas knew that even Demyx wouldn't just skip on a class. He was carefree, but he wasn't a fool. He was rather sharp in terms of school work.

"Relax, man. He'll be here. He hates gym but he's not going to flake." Axel didn't seem as worried as he changed. Roxas chalked it up to the close connection the two friends had. He wouldn't be surprised if they had an invisible tie that let one know when the other was in genuine trouble. No sooner had Axel said those words, the aforementioned male jogged into the locker room, tanned complexion turned a slight red and a sheet of sweat over his face he sighed in exhaustion. "Dem. Glad to see you made it." Was the casual greeting from Axel.

Concerned by the state the musician was in, Roxas moved closer to look at his companion, "Demyx, you look like you ran a marathon. What the Hell happened?" he asked, brows furrowed with worry. He was given the regular smile as though nothing was wrong, though.

"I kind of did." Demyx answered, still rather breathless, "I kind of got held back by my teacher in the last class and half way down the stairs, my bag decided to chuck my stuff out on the staircase." He explained before standing up straight, shrugging off the last of his exhaustion before moving to an empty locker near Axel and Roxas, "Lucky for me, someone was there to help me get my shit together, though." He added. As soon as he said that, another person walked in, their face also red, though nowhere near as much as Demyx. Seeing them, Demyx smiled, "Ah, that's him! Hey, thanks again for helping me out!"

Blue eyes followed the direction that Demyx was speaking in, and like times before, they met with violet shadowed cobalt eyes. _'Him again?' _he thought, shocked by the rather odd coincidence. The gratitude the student was being given was answered with a small polite nod before the male left, moving to a further part of the room. Eyes still watching, Roxas frowned slightly before looking at Demyx, "Hey, did you happen to catch his name?" he asked.

The dirty blond blinked, "Hm?" he hummed curiously as he pulled off his shirt, a white wife beater under it, "Nah. He didn't really say much, anyway. Just sort of asked if I needed help and that's about it." He explained casually, pushing off his baggy jeans to reveal the loose gym shorts hidden away under them.

"Wha-?! Demyx, really?! It's hotter than Hell outside and you're still wearing gym shorts under your clothes?" Axel asked, still not used to Demyx's habit of dressing in his gym clothing under his regular attire.

"What? It makes dressing for class all the more easier and faster."

While the two argued, Roxas continued to look in the direction the nameless student had drifted toward. _'He never talks to anyone, does he?'_ he thought, stuffing his clothing into his bag before tossing that into the locker, shutting and locking it with the lock he'd brought along from home. He sighed absentmindedly before walking out, leaving the two friends playfully bickering until they finished.

"I guess I'll be seeing him a lot more than I expected." He mumbled, arms crossing over his chest before moving toward the weights room.

**-oOoOo-**


End file.
